Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit
Mysteriously, within the past two days, 8 of the 11 administrators of the Wolfenstein Wiki have logged into the site. I think that perhaps this is an opportunity. An IM summit of prominent Wolfenstein Wiki members is proposed for: *'5 PM Eastern US time, Sunday, September 9, 2012.' This date/time is tentative. See below. Who is welcome If you're reading this, you're welcome to the summit. I feel like Wolfenstein Wiki is a tad obscure (sadly) so the entire current userbase would be manageable. Even if you haven't contributed in two years. I shall personally send messages to the administrators of this site (as well as prominent standard users) to specifically invite them, but really, anyone is welcome. How to access the summit The wiki provides an IM program at , which we shall use. However, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. What shall be talked about We can talk about anything. A lot of things have happened on the wiki recently (new Achievements, new Monobook skin, new administrator, languages added), I feel, and it would be best to talk about this as a group. Comments are welcome. Constructive criticism of any current events is welcome. Don't be shy, be bold. When the summit shall take place I have a loose schedule and I can fit an hour's chat in anywhere, pretty much. I have suggested the time of 5 PM, Eastern US time, Sunday, September 9, 2012. Try to arrive 5 minutes early so we can get settled and going when the time is correct. I merely suggest the time, however. I don't mean to imply that 5 PM is particularly useful for me, nor do I imply that I want to change it. If anyone has an issue with that time, PLEASE let us know on the talk page as soon as possible. The time can be moved around, or alternatively, if the community requests, or if there are not enough responses, I am willing to bump it to a later date, presumably next weekend. Until that happens, consider 5 PM to be the final time the summit shall take place How long the summit shall be Wolfenstein Wiki is no Wikipedia. Our decisions won't impact the Web as we know it, which is quite relieving. There's not a tremendous amount of things to talk about, so you only should prepare for 15 minutes or so of conversation. If I can get a decent number of users during that time (2-3 big names would be very nice!) and discuss the issues of the wiki for that time, 15 minutes should be more than enough. Questions, comments, concerns Again please refer to the talk page with any questions or comments. Thank you all, and I am looking forward to a wonderful general summit! Elecbullet (talk) 06:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Administration of this site